1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal and a method of utilizing a background image of the portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable terminal and a method of performing various functions by using a background image displayed on the portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to developments in the communication industry and the rapid growth of mobile communication services, a portable terminal has become a necessity of modern life. The portable terminal is capable of providing various functions in addition to basic features of the portable terminal to meet customer demands for improved services. For example, the portable terminal can have additional features such as a background screen setting function, a Short Message Service (SMS) function, a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-1 or MPEG-2 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) function, an Internet function, a camera function or a TeleVision (TV) function.
The background screen setting function allows a user to select and display various images on a screen of the portable terminal. Also, the images available for display in the background screen setting function can include images downloaded from other portable terminals or the Internet, or images captured by the user through a camera. Accordingly, each user may have a different background image for his or her portable terminal.
The background image used in a portable terminal of the related art is merely for display. However, in order to select a particular function of the portable terminal, the user chooses a screen showing a particular icon, for example, a menu or a widget in a background image screen. That is, in order for the user to perform the particular function, the user switches from the background image of the portable terminal to a menu screen or widget screen containing an icon for performing the particular function.